


[podfic] Cause and Effect

by reena_jenkins, somehowunbroken



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: High School, Jealousy-Spurred Makeouts, M/M, Podfic, Taking The Relationship Public, high school dance, life outside Titans Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kon really does want to take Tim to this dumb dance. He's just not entirely prepared to handle the fallout.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cause and Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350493) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) ******reena_jenkins**    
 ****

**Warnings:**  Life Outside Titans Tower, High School, High School Dance, Jealousy-Spurred Makeouts, Taking The Relationship Public 

**Length:**  00:09:38  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(DCU\)%20_Cause%20and%20Effect_.mp3) ** or as a ****[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122994.zip) (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo))


End file.
